


Well

by tsurai



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drunk Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurai/pseuds/tsurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tumblr prompt: <i>DA prompts? Omg so many ideas. How about Cullen/Dorian DAI, after the Wicked Grace game night where Cullen lost all his clothes and had to run back to the barracks?</i></p>
<p>Dorian comes across a naked, very drunk Inquisition Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well

“Well, this is certainly a sight for sore eyes.”  
“Dorian…this isn’ the time.”  
“It certainly is not! By the slur in your voice and the way you’re clinging to the wall, I can only imagine how much you’ve had to drink, Commander.”  
“Are we ignoring the other point then?”  
“Let me assure you, the cold and the dark do nothing to dampen your masculine allure. Where are your clothes?”  
“Lost them to Solas in Wicked Grace.”  
“The hairy lummox could have told you that was a bad idea. And they didn’t even give you a bucket to cover your bits!”  
“Blackwall? I haven’t talked to him-”  
“Easy there, Commander. Can you walk?”  
“I may, um, need assistance…”  
“Well then, here, take my cloak first – oh put it on, you daft man. It’s colder than the Void out here. There. Arm over the shoulder – where are we off to?”  
“The barracks.”  
“Tell me you’re not planning on sleeping in your room. You’ll never make it up the ladder this state, and even if you do you’ll most likely pass out and die from exposure because you still have those bloody holes in your roof.”  
“How do you even know about that?”  
“When one spends all one’s time under the spymaster’s rookery, they do tend to learn the most fascinating tidbits. Especially when a certain Inquisitor tends to confide in the spymaster in hopes that she will do something.”  
“She’s worried about me.”  
“As well she should be, apparently. You shouldn’t drink so heavily – it puts more strain on your system thanks to the withdrawals.”  
“Don’ tell me that’s another ‘tidbit’ you overheard.”  
“Mages can smell lyrium on the Templars. I’ve never smelled it around you – I drew my own conclusions.”  
“…oh.”  
“Yes.”  
“…where are we going?”  
“Ah, so you finally notice. As I said, your quarters are in no way suitable.”  
“So you’re taking me...?”  
“To mine of course, unless you’d rather I drop you off in the Inquisitor’s bedchamber?”  
“No, it’s…fine. Yes, quite alright.”  
“Oh, the Commander blushes!”  
“’ve asked you to call me Cullen, before.”  
“Yes, but the title rather suits you, I think. You have such a commanding presence, after all. Oh, and here we are. Yes, settle in.”  
“Where…where are you going to sleep?”  
“The bed is quite big enough for two, I think. After all, it’s not every night I get to pour such a handsome naked man between the covers-”  
“ _Dorian_.”  
“Yes…apologies. I go too far. I’ll stop.”  
“No, it’s just, I’m not sober enough to handle this.”  
“Oh, you need a clear head to keep up with me? I’m flattered.”  
“No. Yes. That’s not- just. You’re always doing this.”  
“Doing what? Flirting? It is my _modus operandi_ , if you recall.”  
“I know. You do it with everyone. I never know if there’s any _feeling_ behind it.”  
“I assure you, Comm-Cullen, there are feelings behind everything I say.”  
“Even about naked drunkards in your bed?”  
“Even that.”  
“Dorian, come here.”  
“…yes?”  
“…”  
“Your mouth tastes like the piss they call Fereldan beer.”  
“L’vely.”  
“Yes, now lay down, you look like you’re about to p- and there you go. _Venhedis_. I do not know if I wish you to remember this when you wake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read more and give prompts on my [tumblr](http://tsuraiwrites.tumblr.com).


End file.
